Perfect to me
by sshunz
Summary: Misa ha perdido lo único que quería en este mundo. Nadie comprende el dolor por el que pasa y su único refugio es su diario, donde escribe su carta de suicidio y plasma uno par de recuerdos con Light y el porqué lo ama


**Perfect to me**

 ** _Nota:_** _Es el primer fic que escribo sobre Death Note. Espero que les guste y que dejen su comentario._

Querido Diario:

Tal vez esta sea la última vez que escribo sobre tus hojas. Sé que la vida después de perder a mi amado Light ya no tiene sentido. No he podido comer ni un solo bocado desde que él desapareció de mi vida para siempre.

Su familia está muy confundida, su hermana y su mamá aun no pueden creer que Light muriera en el caso de Kira. Todos los que estaban en el caso de Kira, optaron por decirle a la familia que Light murió por culpa de ese "asesino" (como suelen llamarlo), pero las consuelan diciéndoles que ya no hay de qué preocuparse, ya que Kira se suicidó en el acto.

Sayu, quien empezaba a recuperar un poco su motricidad, volvió a la silla de ruedas y en las noches Misa puede oír como solloza amargamente. Misa sufre igual o más que ellas, Misa conoce todos los secretos de Light y que él era Kira, un dios que sólo buscaba lo mejor para el mundo, libre de criminales como los que mataron a los papás de Misa.

Misa les ha dicho numerosas veces que Light siempre fue un buen hombre y fue justo con el mundo. Su visión de la vida era superior a la del resto, los demás no pueden entender cómo funcionaba la brillante mente de él, ni el pervertido de L.

No sé por qué Misa sigue hablando en tercera persona, si sabía que a Light le molestaba escucharla expresarse así. Muchas veces llamó retrasada y estúpida a Misa. Tal vez por eso, él no le decía a diario a Misa que la extrañaba y que la amaba. Por esta última y primera ocasión hablaré en primera persona, espero hacerlo bien.

Lo más triste de la muerte de mi amado, es que una vez que yo acabe con mi existencia, ya no habrá ningún testigo ni trasmisor de su mensaje de un mundo libre de criminales. Todos sus seguidores más fieles han muerto, la única que puede con esa tarea soy yo.

Empezaré por describirlo. Simplemente es pensar en la cosa más hermosa que hayan visto y multiplícalo por cien. Tenía unos cabellos cafés que siempre tenían aroma a vainilla y en su lindo y suave cuello un penetrante olor a colonia. Sus ojos eran miel, su mirada tenía el poder de hipnotizarte y hacer lo que él deseara. Su altura era perfecta al igual que su musculatura, que si bien no era muy fuerte, tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Sus labios era delgados pero suaves, y cada que yo le robaba un beso tenían leve sabor a menta.

Pero él ocultaba un poco de su verdadero ser a las demás personas que no fueran Misa. (¡Juro que intento escribir en primera persona!) Siempre se mostró amable y seductor con algunas mujeres a parte de mí y las de su familia. Yo me ponía muy celosa, pero al ver como cambiaba su actitud cuando estábamos solos, como me decía de lo imbécil que era L, que como le jodía que todos buscaran a Kira y de lo estúpidos que se veían al dejar entrar a Kira en su propia investigación.

Yo jamás juzgue ni una sola palabra, él me confiaba su vida y el futuro de este mundo. Sabía que a nadie más podía contarle sus planes y su verdadero sentir hacía los demás.

Pese a lo que el Dr. Okumura (Mi psiquiatra) dice, él me amaba de una manera bastante abstracta y peculiar.

Cuando él aún vivía con sus padres, yo lo visitaba con frecuencia para ver series y comer palomitas como los demás novios solían hacerlo. Él intentaba complacerme dejando que encendiera el televisor mientras que el leía en un escritorio un poco alejado del sofá. Pero siempre que una escena me hacía reír a carcajadas, en vez de gritarme como solía hacerlo, yo lo volteaba a ver para saber si miró aquella escena y me respondía con una amable sonrisa. ¡Era sumamente gracioso, pero tenía que ser serio por su familia!

Misa (¡Que difícil! Perdón por el cambio, diario, pero odiaría tachar y arrancar esta hoja) aún puede recordar el funeral de su padre, de Soichiro. Él estaba destrozado por la pérdida de ese ser querido. Yo estaba llorando a mares, con el corazón partido a la mitad. Por un momento el Señor Yagami fue lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre y verlo muerto me recordó a mis padres. Pero lo peor fue que me sentí inestable al ver a Light desesperado. Él se acercó a mí, y me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Tomó mi cara y empezó a reírse descaradamente. "Quítate ese maquillaje, pareces una ramera de pésima categoría. Ten" y me extendió un pañuelo de tela que cargaba en uno de su bolso, con sus iniciales bordadas. "Ve al baño, que no quiero que los demás piensen que ando con una golfa". En el espejo, noté el porqué de sus palabras. El delineado estaba estropeado, y mis mejillas estaban negras por el rímel y ni hablar de mi base. Pero en mi interior me sentí feliz de haberlo animado un poco en aquella situación de luto.

Aunque siempre tuvo amigos en la secundaria y en la universidad, nunca vi que su verdadera naturaleza saliera a flote con alguien que no fuera yo. Me sentí muy complacida en ver que la zorra de Kiyomi también resultó ser una pieza más en el juego de Light. Si él mostraba como era en realidad, el rechazo de todos era seguro, por eso él mostraba un caparazón lleno de confianza y amabilidad. ¡Misa es feliz de ser la única que lo conocía realmente!

En momentos siento que perdí mucho tiempo sin conocerlo. Me hubiera gustado verlo de pequeño, saber en qué momento inició su sed de justicia y en que instante supo que era un enviado de Dios para acabar con la maldad de este asqueroso y podrido mundo. Aunque el Dr. Okumura se opone a que yo lo idolatre y que lo considere casi una divinidad, es imposible para Misa no idealizar a quien le hizo justicia a la memoria de mis padres. Estoy segura que Kira volverá a crear justicia, pero primero quiero ir a donde él se encuentra, para que regresemos juntos y yo sea su fiel seguidora hasta el final.

Sachiko me pide a diario que las acompañe a rezar al templo por el alma de Light, pero no creo que a él le agradara que creyera que hay alguien por encima de él. Todos los días se vuelven más insoportables. El escuchar sermón tras sermón de ellas y de los doctores, sus peticiones de que me alimente mejor y tener que soportar que digan que tengo alucinaciones y que por eso pienso que Light era Kira. ¡Misa no está loca! Misa no miente, por eso mejor opté por quedarme callada y no contarle nada a su familia o a los doctores, porque sólo me dan medicina y droga para anestesiarme.

Cada noche, Misa extraña a Light. Cabe en mi cabeza el recuerdo de la primera vez que compramos ese departamento. Él estaba tan feliz y tranquilo con su trabajo y orgulloso de que Misa empezaba a vestirse "un poco más decente para el Dios de este mundo". Él me tomó entre sus brazos y entramos como recién casados. Yo siempre quise complacerlo en todo, así que me compré un atuendo bastante insinuante y esa misma noche fui al escritorio donde solía trabajar. Comencé por masajearle un poco los hombros y al ver que no me gritaba ni me detenía, le encime mis senos en su nuca, mientras que mis brazos rodeaban su sensual cuello. Él notó mis intenciones y en ese momento me convirtió por completo en su mujer. Lo hicimos en su escritorio, en el dormitorio, en la ducha y un par de ocasiones en la cocina. Jamás le negué mi cuerpo para que obtuviera placer de él, siempre quise complacerlo en todos los sentidos. Solía susurrarme que me amaba y que yo era indispensable en su vida. Creo que esos momentos estaba en el cielo, escuchar esas dulces palabras salir de su boca, mientras que mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho y su corazón marcaba una melodía que me encantaba.

Misa empezaba a agradarle más a Light. Antes de su muerte, él ya no me gritaba para que le diera su comida. Tampoco me hablaba de manera grotesca ni sarcástica. Creo que Misa comenzaba a ser una buena novia y a ser la próxima emperatriz del Nuevo Mundo que Kira creaba.

Light amaba cuando estaba leyendo y me sentaba sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a decirle que él siempre sería mi Dios y que amaba cuando me ordenaba y confiaba tareas para la resurrección de la Tierra. Le excitaba bastante que le susurrara que era mi amo, mi dueño y que yo solo podía respirar el mismo aire que él. Siempre le recordaba que mi vida le pertenecía y que podría morir por él, que no importaba que solo fuera una herramienta, pero que no me dejara sola. "Yo te amo, no te veo como una herramienta. Tú eres mi fiel servidora y amante y sabes que mi vida también es tuya". Pero cada vez que le decía palabras cariñosas o de cuanto lo extrañé, se ponía cortante y agresivo contra Misa, por eso Misa solo quería hacer lo que mi amado le ordenara. A él le molestaba que yo actuara por mi cuenta.

Extraño intensamente las pláticas que me concedía cada que amenazaba con irme si no me prestaba atención. Solo por esa pequeña advertencia, él dejaba el monitor y me veía con mucho interés. En ese instante comenzaba diciéndole lo que vi en la televisión mientras él no estaba y solía terminar con la cabeza en su regazo y llorando por mi pasado y las anécdotas de mi miserable vida. Light acariciaba mi cabello y mis mejillas humedecidas y me cargaba a nuestra habitación. Si estaba de humor, me desvestía y me ponía mi pijama y regresaba a su trabajo. Misa siempre recordaba esos detalles que tuvo con ella. Pero lo que me molestaba, era que solía herirme con esos mismos secretos que le confesaba.

En una ocasión le conté que de pequeña tenía un problema de sobrepeso, pero con las constantes críticas de las personas, dejé de comer y bajé de peso increíblemente rápido. Tuvieron que llevarme con un psicólogo y con nutriólogo para que estuviera en mi peso ideal. Light por dos meses llegaba y me insinuaba que estaba engordando, que mi cintura se veía más grande y que mis caderas estaban llenas de grasa. Una vez que estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, se atrevió a decirme que el beneficio que estuviera engordando era que tenía más pecho que agarrar. Eso último me hirió en lo más profundo, así que hice una dieta estricta y visitaba un gimnasio que estaba a 5 cuadras, y todo el camino lo recorría trotando. Todo valió la pena el día en que entró conmigo a la ducha y me tomó de mi cintura y dijo que le encantaba ver que me cuidaba y arreglaba por mi amo.

En este momento llega a la habitación (el cuarto de Light) el aroma a arroz de su mamá. Recuerdo que él siempre criticaba mis guisos, pues era la primera vez que cocinaba. Tuve que visitar seguido a su madre y tomar nota de como preparaba cada alimento y que platillos eran los favoritos de Light y cuales odiaba.

Siempre fue un sacrificio enorme estar ha lado de Light, ser modelo y actriz, pero jamás perdí de vista que él nos liberaría de este inmundo lugar, porque lo reconstruiríamos juntos.

Misa amaba salir con él los viernes a comprar ropa nueva y joyería. Solíamos ir a comprar un par de trajes y camisas para Light. Yo escogía collares, pulseras o aretes que me agradaran y él elegía la ropa con la que quería vestir a su mujer. Los sábados íbamos por zapatos Sayu y yo, ella elegía los de Light y yo revisaba algún par que combinará con lo que el día anterior compramos.

Lamento llenar de lágrimas este papel, pero Misa ya no puede esperar a que se vayan a dormir para poder llevar a cabo su escape y reunirse con su amado Kira.

Para mi desgracia, hoy es el día de San Valentín. La fecha en que las mujeres expresan mediante un chocolate lo mucho que aman a las personas que las rodean. Sachiko me dio una caja de bombones cubiertos de chocolate amargo. Como yo no tengo permitido salir por mi inestable estado emocional, le ayudé a Sayu hacer chocolates caseros de leche.

No puedo evitar recordar nuestro primer San Valentín solos en el apartamento. Llegó bastante cansado del trabajo. Yo lo esperaba con esa ropa interior que me compró un viernes anterior. Un conjunto de encaje negro con detalles rojos sangre. Me puse mi yukata y me peiné y maquillé (no mucho) para estar acorde a mi ropa. Se quitó la corbarta y se sentó en el sillón sin saludarme. Llegué con una charola que tenía como plato principal umami, una botella de vino espumoso italiano y mochis de trufa de postre. Cuando me vio llegar a la sala con todos los platillos, acomodó todo en una mesita de centro que teníamos y comenzamos a cenar. Él no paró de platicar porqué estaba tan cansado y lo mucho que deseaba que dieran por perdido el caso y pueda ser Kira de tiempo completo. Misa escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, observaba cada gesto que hacía y trataba de saber que emoción estaba expresando. Una vez acabando de cenar, te di una caja con un reloj bastante peculiar. Vi como lo observaba, esperando que fuera algo más extraordinario. "¿Esto es lo que le regalas a tu amo?, ¿Un simple reloj?", me dijo con decepción. "No. Tiene un compartimiento donde puedes guardar una foto de ambos". Sus ojos se iluminaron y me besó con deseo. Sus manos quitaron rápidamente mi yukata y observó por unos instantes mi ropa íntima. Esa noche él fue más agresivo de lo que solía ser, pero fue una de las mejores noches que pasamos juntos.

Diario, espero que no le cuentes a nadie sobre el secreto de Light ni el mío, que yo soy el Segundo Kira. Ya apagaron las luces de la casa, creo que es momento que yo comience a ver como saldré de esta prisión.

Cuando encuentre a Light, le diré: Gracias por todo lo hermoso que me has brindado. Lamento haber tardado tanto en llegar a tu lado. Como siempre te dije, mi vida es tuya, y si tú no estás en ella, no vale la pena que este vacío corazón siga palpitando.

 _Noticiero del día 14 de febrero 2011 21:34_

 _La joven y talentosa Idol, Misa Amane, mejor conocida en el medio como Misa-Misa ha saltado de un edificio para caer y terminar muerta en el acto. Las autoridades investigan los posibles motivos del asesinato o suicidio de la joven. Fuentes poco confiables aseguran que tras la muerte de su novio Light Yagami, cayó en depresión y se suicidó. Otros informantes afirman que ella era el Segundo Kira y que varios seguidores del Kira original, en un ataque de locura la secuestraron y aventaron del edificio. Solo Dios puede saber que paso. Una historia bastante trágica de una adolescente que tenía un futuro prometedor. También se rumorea que visitaba un psiquiatra y a un nutriólogo, que tenía principios de esquizofrenia ante la reciente muerte de su amado._

 ** _Nota:_** _Gracias por terminar de leer. Sé que muchos no quieren que Misa sea tan tonta por amar ciegamente a Light. Pero a mí me ha tocado estar con alguien que sabe manipularte y en tu interior lo sabes, pero no lo aceptas. Yo creo que Light tenía que tratarla bien de vez en cuando, pues aplicaba el dicho de "Dios ahorca pero no mata", para tener a Misa comiendo de su mano :)_

 _Agreguen a Favoritos y sigan la historia. Posiblemente haga otro capítulo. ME base un poquito en la canción de Take Me To Church de Hozier_

 _ATTE: Sam de Andrómeda (sshunz)_


End file.
